One-Shot, Assemble !
by Miss-Plumes
Summary: Un petit recueil de One-Shot sur nos chers avengers, probablement beaucoup de Steve Rogers vu que c'est mon personnage préféré mais les autres seront également de la partie !


Salut salut ! Bienvenue sur ce recueille de one-shot, vu que je commence toujours mille truc et que je ne les fini jamais je me suis dis que ça serait pas mal un recueille de one-shot, comme ça on attend pas la suite !

Les avengers ne m'appartiennent évidement !

Je vous laisse donc avec le premier one-shot !

**Titre** : Le réveil

**Résumé** : Ré-écriture de la scène du réveil de Captain America dans le 21ème siècle

**Personnages** : Principalement Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov en personnage secondaire, caméo de Fury

* * *

_Il avait froid... Si froid..._

_L'eau glacée remplissait ses poumons..._

_Il n'arrivait plus à respirer..._

_Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir..._

_Seul..._

_Il aurait aimé voir Peggy une dernière fois..._

_Juste une dernière danse..._

_..._

Il faisait chaud...  
C'était plutôt agréable...  
Comme si le soleil lui caresser doucement le visage...  
Il entendait quelque chose, on aurait dit le grésillement d'une radio...  
Il ouvrit les yeux...  
Trop de lumière...  
Il les referma prestement, utilisant par réflexe son bras en guise de protection. Il les réouvrir plus lentement, une fois qu'il eût fini d'émerger de son état de semi-sommeil, il se redressa, passant une main sur son visage tentant de remettre en ordre ses souvenirs brumeux. Soudain tout lui revient comme un flash, l'avion, le crash, l'eau, la glace... Il réprima un frisson, se recroquevillant sur lui même dans une tentative de se calmer, mais alors, il avait survécu ? Il observa les alentours, une petite chambre aux murs beiges, meublé simplement du lit une place sur lequel il s'était réveillé et d'une petite commode sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de fleurs et un petit poste radio. Une chambre d'hôpital ? Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter se que débité la vielle radio qui grésillait légèrement... un match de baseball... quelque chose n'allait pas...  
Soudain une jeune femme avec de soyeuse boucle couleur chocolat et des lèvres rouges carmin pénétra dans la pièce.

**\- Bonjour capitaine**. Le salua-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

**\- Où sommes nous ?**

Son ton avait été un peu sec, définitivement impoli mais tant pis, le sentiment de malaise qui s'insinuer doucement en lui lui hurlait de se méfier. La jolie brune ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, elle lui sourit gentiment et répondit.

**\- Nous sommes à New York, capitaine.**

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard balayant rapidement son entourage une seconde fois.

**\- Où sommes nous réellement ?** Répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme sembla troublé.

**\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...** Répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Il désigna le poste d'un signe de tête.

**\- Ce match, il a eu lieu en 1941, j'étais dans les gradins...**

Le visage de la demoiselle se décompose, elle tente de masquer son désarroi mais c'est peine perdue. Steve se lève, elle recule d'un pas, sa main semble tenter de saisir quelque chose, une arme ? Il avança vers elle, menaçant, elle recula encore et tout à coup, des hommes armés vêtu de noir débarquèrent dans la pièce. Captain America réagit presque immédiatement, profitant de l'effet de surprises il fonça sur les deux gardes qui traversèrent le mur qui n'opposa aucune résistance, c'était du plâtre, toute cette chambre n'était qu'un décors de théâtre, une mascarade dédié à lui faire baisser sa garde !

**\- Capitaine attendez ! S'exclama la jeune femme.**

Ignorant totalement cette dernière, il fonça tout droit vers la première issue qu'il pu trouver, il atterrit dans une immense pièce remplis d'autre homme en noir qui sursautèrent presque en le voyant.

**\- Code 13 ! Code 13 !**

La voix de la jeune femme résonnait donnant l'alerte, plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent pour le neutraliser mais il ne se laissa pas faire, l'adrénaline faisant battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, il en assomma deux avant de poursuivre sa fuite, il cru entendre un coup de feu lui effleurer la jambe.

**\- Stop ! Baissez cette arme ! Interdiction de blessé le Capitaine.** Ordonna une voix forte et grave que Steve identifia comme le leader.

Alors ils le voulais vivant, tant mieux, ça faciliterait sa fuite.

**\- Capitaine ! Arrêtez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis !**

Et puis quoi encore ?... Il continua de courir à la recherche d'une issue, à peine eut-il ralenti pour prendre conscience de son environnement qu'on le plaqua au sol.

**\- Pour un soldat vous n'êtes pas très coopératif Capitaine...**

La voix était suave, séduisante mais définitivement dangereuse, une femme ? Peu importe, il ne l'épargnerait pas pour autant, il avait assez côtoyé Peggy pour savoir que les femmes pouvaient également se montrer redoutable. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui fit lâché prise et se redressa vivement, quelques mèches rousse passèrent devant ses yeux et une décharge électrique traversa son corps lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

**\- Capitaine Rogers, calmez-vous, ne nous sommes pas vos ennemis.** Affirma son assaillante, entre deux gémissements du au efforts colossal qu'elle devait fournir pour tenir tête au super soldat.

S'il la situation s'y prêtait il aurait presque pu rire face à cette ironie, pas des ennemi hein ?

**\- Capitaine, regardez sur votre gauche.**

Profitant d'une seconde d'hésitation de la part du soldat, la rousse le força à regarder dans cette direction, son cœur manqua un battement.

**\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que...**

La jeune femme le libéra de son emprise. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, de la lumière, des flash dans tous les sens, des bâtiments qui touchait le ciel, on se serait cru dans une géante exposition d'Howard Stark.

**\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?...**

Des pas se firent entendre dans son dos, il se retourna pour faire face à un homme imposant vêtu d'un long manteau noir dont l'œil gauche était recouvert d'un cache-oeil tout aussi noir.

**\- Désolé de vous l'apprendre de cette manière Capitaine, nous espérions vous l'annoncer plus en douceur... vous avez dormi longtemps... très longtemps...70 ans...**

**\- Qu... Quoi ?...**

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, c'était impossible, c'était un mensonge, ça devait être un mensonge, il retourna son attention vers l'immense vitre qui lui ouvrait la porte à ce monde totalement délirant et beaucoup trop coloré, tout cela semblait bien réel, trop réel, en posant sa main contre la vitre, il pouvait presque entendre le bruit et chaos qui régnait dehors. Un vertige le prit alors que la vérité le frappait au visage.

\- Capitaine Rogers ?... Ça va aller ?...

Peggy, Howard, le Howling Commando, il ne les re-verrai probablement jamais, cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son cœur s'emballat dans sa poitrine, quelqu'un essayait de lui parler mais il ne l'entendait pas, il n'entendait plus rien, le monde tourner autour de lui, c'était trop coloré, trop vif, il n'avait rien à faire ici, il devait rentrer chez lui, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à respirer.

**\- Steve... Steve... Ça va aller ok...**

La voix était bienveillante, ferme mais infiniment douce, elle perçait le tourbillon pour le rejoindre au milieu de toute cette folie.

**\- Pe... Peggy ?...**

**\- Tout va bien Steve d'accord... Je suis là...**

Il se raccrocha à sa voix comme à une bouée de sauvetage, que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il ne contrôler plus rien. Il senti sa main lui caresser doucement le dos, il se détendit un peu. Le tourbillon s'évaporait pour laissait place à une bulle, un sentiment étrange de calme s'empara de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, ses yeux voulais se fermer, se laisser porter par cette douce torpeur.

**\- Tout va bien, tu peux te reposer si tu veux...**

Non non c'était hors de question, s'il fermait les yeux, elle risquait de disparaître encore.

**\- Je... Je ne veux pas... que tu t'en ailles...**

**\- Je reste là...**

**\- Tu le promets ?**

**\- Je le promets...**

...

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Steve était revenu à lui dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
La voix avait disparu aussitôt qu'il était revenu à lui, probablement le fruit de son cerveau malade. Les psychologues du S.H.I.E.L.D, c'était comme ça que se nommait l'organisation qui l'avait retrouvé apparemment, lui avaient dit qu'ils s'en sortait très bien, foutaise, il n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis l'épisode de la fenêtre à son réveil. Toujours est-il qu'il était plutôt satisfait que les psychologues l'ait jugé apte à se débrouiller seul, il en avait assez de tous ses test, toutes ses questions, tous ces cours d'histoire et de culture, c'était beaucoup trop, trop d'informations à digérer, il ne pouvait pas rattraper 70 ans d'ellipse aussi vite.  
On lui avait emménager un petit appartement à Brooklyn, son appartement, celui dans lequel il avait grandi, les médecins du S.H.I.E.L.D pensait que se serait une bonne chose pour lui de retrouver quelque chose de connu, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Bien évidemment, l'appartement avait été entièrement retaper, il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le taudis dans lequel il avait passé toutes ses soirées avec Bucky... Bucky... Il lui manquait terriblement, tout autant que Peggy... Il ne lui restait presque plus rien d'eux, deux/trois photos que lui avait laissé le S.H.I.E.L.D rien de plus...

**\- Toujours en train de broyer du noir Capitaine Rogers ?...**

Il sursauta presque, se tournant vers sa droite, il reconnut la jeune agent qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre lors de son réveil.

**\- Comment êtes-vous entrez ici ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D vous a donné un double des clefs ?!**

Il fronça les sourcils, menaçant, quand le S.H.I.E.L.D lui avait offert un refuge, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quiconque puisse y entrer comme dans un moulin. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mystérieux et s'avança vers lui de sa démarche féline. Steve la suivit du regard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment la regarder la première fois. Elle était belle, vraiment magnifique, ses boucles rousse encadré parfaitement son visage parfait aux traits si fin, ses yeux verts émeraude avait cette étincelle joueuse et séductrice, recouvert par un voile de mystère.  
Elle contourna le canapé sur lequel il était assis, pour venir se perché sur le dossier de celui-ci, tout près de Steve, beaucoup trop près à son goût...

**\- Sache, mon grand, que je n'ai pas besoin de clef pour m'introduire où je le veux...**

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

**\- Et puis je pensais que tu serais content de me voir, Steve...**

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il l'entendit prononcé son prénom de la sorte. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette voix...

**\- Cette voix le jour ou je me suis réveillée, c'était votre voix, pas celle de Peggy...** Murmura-il alors qu'il senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Elle eut un petit sourire entendu, aucun doute, c'était bien elle...

**\- Dé... désolé pour ça...** Baragouina-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire.

**\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça enfin, c'est plus pour toi que ça à dû être désagréable, faire un câlin à Captain America pour le consolé, je suis sûre que beaucoup de femmes aurait aimé être à ma place...**

Il rougit de plus belle, ce qui eut l'air d'amuser la jolie rousse.

**\- Oh... Captain America serait un grand timide ?... Avec un physique pareil je pensais que tu serais habituer à recevoir des avances...**

\- Je... Je n'ai pas toujours été Captain America... J'avais beaucoup moins de succès à l'époque où la plupart des filles faisait une tête de plus que moi... Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler de ça, que voulez vous ?

Elle repris un air plus sérieux, fixant le soldat comme si elle hésitait, en regardant dans ses yeux Steve cru y voir autre chose que le danger et le mystère qu'il avait perçue en premier lieu, il y avait autre chose... De la compassion ?  
Elle sortit une chemise de documents de sa veste en cuir qu'elle lui tendit alors.

**\- ... J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il leur ait arrivé...**

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait la pochette... Ils étaient là, tous les dossiers de ses amis abandonné dans les années 40... Dum Dum, Junior, Morita, et même Stark... Tous morts... Ils s'en était douté... Cela faisait 70 ans après tous... Mais c'était tout de même horrible de devoir faire face à la réalité... Il sentit des larmes traîtresse se faufiler sur ses joues, d'un revers de la manche, il les effaça. Il sentit une douce pression contre sa cuisse, la jeune agent, il ne la connaissais même pas, mais pourtant, pour une raison qu'il serait incapable d'expliquer, il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle l'encouragea d'un doux sourire et il se résolut à continuer de parcourir les dossiers, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque mention de décès de ces anciens camarades... Puis il s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux, son cœur s'emballât de nouveau, il caressa sa photo du bout des doigts...

**\- Une petite amie ?** L'interrogea la rouquine.

**\- ... Nous avions un rendez-vous...** Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle marqua un petit silence compatissant avant d'ajouter :

**\- Faire attendre une dame pendant 70 ans, voilà qui n'est pas très courtois capitaine...**

Il esquissa un sourire face à cette réplique avant de retourner son attention au document, Peggy était toujours vivante, même après 70 ans, elle était toujours là, il ne restait qu'elle...

**\- ...Je peux facilement trouver ses coordonnées, si tu veux la voir...** Murmura l'espionne.

Il leva ses yeux pleins de doutes vers elle, avait-il envie de revoir Peggy ? Sans aucun doute. Mais serait-elle toujours sa Peggy ? 70 ans s'était écoulé, peut-être qu'elle lui en voulais de l'avoir abandonné, peut-être qu'elle n'était plus là même qu'avant, peut-être qu'elle l'avait oublié...

**\- Tu n'est pas obligé si tu ne te sens pas prêt...**

Elle jeta un œil vers les dossiers.

**\- Tous ses gens ont vécu leur vie, ils ont travaillé à rendre le monde meilleur grâce à l'héritage que tu leur as laissé... Maintenant, il est peut-être temps de vivre la tienne...**

Elle se releva, l'effleurant doucement au passage et de sa démarche gracieuse elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Attendez !

Elle se figea, attendant la suite.

**\- ... Merci m...**

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

**\- Natasha, Natasha Romanov...**

**\- Merci beaucoup Natasha...**

Elle sourit, de se sourire mystérieux dont elle avait le secret et disparu comme elle était arrivé.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier One-Shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, j'ai réecrit le début plusieurs fois mais comme j'arrivais jamais a être satisfaite je l'ai laissé comme ça, ça rendait mieux dans ma tête, mais bon ça reste pas trop mal, enfin je crois... Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes c'est vraiment pas mon fort ^^' j'espère aussi que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC, j'ai essayé de respecter leur caractère mais sais-t-on jamais...

A une prochaine fois pour un prochain OS (au passage, j'écris aussi une fiction sur les 4 fantastiques si jamais ça vous intéresse), encore merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
